The present invention relates to barrier movement operators and particularly to such operators which include a timer-to-close feature.
Barrier movement operators are known which include a motor for moving a barrier between open and closed positions and a controller for selectively energizing the motor to move the barrier. Gate operators and garage door operators are examples of the wide range of such barrier movement operators. The controller of a barrier operator may be responsive to stimulus signals to perform various barrier movements with safety. For example, the barrier operator may include a control switch which, when pressed, reverses the direction of travel of the barrier or starts the barrier moving toward the open or closed position.
Most door movement has, for safety concerns, been under the control of a human operator. That is the barrier was opened or closed only when a human was present to provide a movement initiating stimulus. The human, being aware of the environment was a significant part of safely moving the barrier. Humans, however, are not infallible and occasionally the barrier is left open when it should be closed. Doing so may be energy inefficient by allowing heat or cool to escape from a space which should be a closed interior or it may be unwise because unauthorized persons may enter the area to be protected by the barrier.
In order to combat the problem of a left-open barrier, some systems include a timer-to-close feature. This feature generally includes a timer which is enabled when the barrier is in the open position. When the timer indicates that the barrier has remained open for a predetermined period of time, the barrier operator motor is energized to move the barrier to the closed position. A barrier movement operator with a timer-to-close feature is generally equipped with special safety equipment like an alerting light and/or audible signal which are activated prior to moving the barrier to the closed position.
It may be desirable for a user to pause the timer-to-close feature for reasons such as airing out the interior space of which a human user is in control. Known systems with a timer-to-close feature generally provide no user controlled ability to pause the feature without shutting the feature off, requiring at least a complete recycle of the barrier or even a reprogramming of the parameters of the feature. A need exists for a more convenient arrangement for pausing a timer-to-close feature.
Further, known operators having a timer-to-close feature move the barrier directly from the open to the closed position. Such may not always be desirable either for reasons of safety or for reasons predicted by a human operator. A need also exists for a human controlled capability to move the barrier first to a mid-travel stopping point, then to the closed position.